As an information recording medium, such as a hard disc, comes to have a greater capacity and offer higher access speed, recording of a larger volume of streams of digital broadcasting data, etc., on the information recording medium has started to grow in popularity. This circumstance has led to a demand for a function of not only recording/deleting a digital broadcasting program but also picking out a desired scene and easily reproducing a plurality of picked out scenes in free order.
An information recording medium described in a patent document 1, for example, has been provided to solve the above problem. This information recording medium records a plurality of pieces of contents information, a plurality of playlist sets each of which contains a plurality of pieces of playlist information regulating a reproduction sequence of the pieces of contents information, and title information that specifies at least one playlist set corresponding to contents information to be reproduced among the plurality of playlist sets so as to reproduce the pieces of contents information as a title, which is a logical unit of information. This configuration will be described referring to FIG. 44.
As shown in FIG. 44, a playlist set 126S includes playlist set comprehensive information 126-1, a plurality of playlists 126 (playlists #1 to #x), an item defining table 126-3, and other information 126-4. Each of the playlists 126 includes a plurality of playlist elements 126-2 (playlist elements #1 to #y) and other information 126-5. Each of the playlist elements 126-2 includes a precommand 126PR, a pointer 126PT to an item, a postcommand 126PS, and other information 126-6.
The pointer 126PT, which is an instance of second pointer information according to the patent document 1, represents the identification number of an item defined by the item defining table 126-3, which identification number corresponds to the contents information that is to be reproduced on the basis of the playlist elements 126-2 including the pointer 126PT. The pointer 126PT may represent the recording position of an item defined by the item defining table 126-3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-127395